


Slipping Through Shadows

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: Shadows In Praxus [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bluestreak has a voice kink, Crime, Fluff in Moderate doses, I suck at tagging, It gets better and better!, M/M, Romance, Sunstreaker's brother has a Sugar Daddy, The babbling comes later, There's no babbling in the first chapter, Violent Crime, no i'm kidding, there shall be violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Bluestreak doesn't know who he is. He only knows that he has gentle hands and slips through the shadows of Praxus.





	Slipping Through Shadows

When Bluestreak walked under the streetlights, in their glow, he knew he was safe. 

Safety wasn't always what he wanted. 

He stepped into the shadows, moving down the usual back paths that would take him to his habsuite. For a few moments, he walked in silence and alone - but then he heard the soft _clink_ from his right, and knew that he had company. 

It seemed to get darker, as the quiet figure moved up behind him. A soft hand passed over his back, slipping between his doorwings. It was questioning, cautious. Bluestreak didn't discourage the touch, like he had when the mech behind him had first started following him. Instead he allowed it, saying nothing as it remained for a moment and then withdrew. 

"Why do you trust me?" 

It was a voice that Bluestreak doubted was used often, rough and chilling in one. The chill it sent running over Bluestreak's plating, however, wasn't unpleasant; and perhaps that should have been worrying - but Bluestreak didn't give it much thought, shoving it away to the back of his processor.

"If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it by now." 

"Are you sure about that? I could be waiting until you let me get close to you."

"Haven't I already?" Bluestreak countered. "I let you walk right behind me, let you touch me, trust that you're going to keep me safe. Haven't I let you close enough?" 

The mech snorted. "When you put it that way, I suppose you have." 

"As I said. If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it already," Bluestreak stated firmly. The mech behind him chuckled, the sound low and dark - it was like rich heated energon. Bluestreak swore his knees wanted to buckle from the sound alone.

Confident palms rested on Bluestreak's hips, bringing him to a halt. "Maybe I don't want to hurt you in that way. Maybe I want to take advantage of you." 

"Maybe I want you to take advantage of me," Bluestreak retorted.

He chuckled again. "Are you this trusting with everyone, little one?" 

"No, you're special." Bluestreak took an experimental step forward, the mech behind him easily following. "Are you gonna let go?" 

"Do you want me to?" 

Bluestreak grinned. "Not particularly." 

"Then no, I'm not going to let go until we reach your home."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings may be added and rating may increase.


End file.
